Tacos are a popular food item. Although tacos are popular, they can be messy to eat. This is particularly true among small children. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a taco shell blank for forming a taco shell that provided a mechanism for maintaining the taco ingredients within the ingredient cavity of the taco shell while the taco is eaten.